


The Empress's New Lover

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Power Rangers Beast Morphers, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: F/F, this was a request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: A girl from another universe arrives in Sindel, Empress of Time's, universe. Can she be a good lover for a Time Lord who loves sex? You tell me.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Frost, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Kitana/Cetrion, Kung Jin/Original Male Character(s), Sindel/Original Female Character, Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage
Kudos: 1





	The Empress's New Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic requested by Samtheepic, Empress Sindel on Discord. I hope you enjoy it. Kano had a son introduced in MKX. His name was never given, so I named him Ken. I actually write it that he's gay, has a laser eye like his father, and hates being part of the Black Dragon. He switches sides when he falls in love with Jin. You, reader, can use Ken if you want. Please credit both MKX and me if you do.
> 
> Also there is M/F and M/M sex scenes but since they aren't the focus of the story I didn't list them.

Sindel slowly strolled through the halls of her palace enjoying the noises she heard. This was a holy day for Sindel in her conquered lands. The Empress of Time knew her subjects worshipped her all the time, but she loved her holy days. This one was a day dedicated to sex. Sindel had many lovers, mostly male, and she enjoyed them whenever she called. But she wouldn’t keep it from her subjects. Her best warriors and closest allies were allowed to have sex here in her castle. And that’s why she enjoyed the sounds she heard as she walked up to the bedrooms.

The first door she came to was the room where her daughter, Kitana, Queen of the Edenian people of her world, sat on her bed, naked, with the Elder Goddess Cetrion between her legs. Cetrion was licking up and down Kitana’s slit. Kitana had her hands in Cetrion’s seaweed like hair, holding her close.

Sindel smiled as she turned to look in the room across from her daughter’s. Inside was Johnny Cage lying sideways on top of Sonya Blade. He was pumping in and out of her box quickly. He was kissing Sonya as he moved in and out of her. Sonya was moaning wildly. Sindel thought of them as a lovely couple. While Johnny was a competent lover, she let Sonya marry him, not wishing to break up such a wonderful couple.

Sindel walked up to the next door and looked inside. Kung Jin was standing just off a little from the doorway. There was a young man at his knees who was sucking his cock. The young man, Sindel remarked to herself, was Ken, son of Kano. No matter the universe, Kano was a thief. So after Ken was born, she had Kano executed for treason and allowed his son to be a better man than his father. She just never knew that he would fall for Jin. She watched Ken slowly move his head up and down Jin’s shaft before pulling off and moving down to suck Jin’s balls. He rubbed his hand up and down Jin’s cock to give him extra stimulation.

Sindel then turned to the door across from Jin’s and looked in. She saw Jacqueline Briggs on her hands and knees on the bed. Takeda Takahashi was behind her on his knees, pounding away at her ass. When Sindel looked closer, she could see his cock was in her hole instead of her pussy. She smiled at that and remarked how cute the couple really looked to herself. They looked to be in the throws of bliss as he bent over and grabbed her breasts and massaged them. Sindel enjoyed the look of pure lust on their faces.

Sindel then headed to the door next to Takeda and Jacqui’s and looked in. She saw Frost lying on top of Cassandra Cage, much like how Johnny was on top of Sonya. Frost’s hips were moving up and down, sliding her vulva against Cassie’s. Cassie had her legs wrapped around Frost’s hips and was kissing her deeply as both women moaned. Sindel chuckled at the fact that the daughter of Johnny Cage had an eye for women, much like her father.

Before Sindel could move to the next room, Jade and Koa’tal’s, a green portal made up of ones and zeros opened up overhead. She stared at it for a few moments before a female body dropped out. She moved up cautiously to the body and looked it over. She had long brown hair, kept in a ponytail and had glasses. Her body however, was absolutely gorgeous. It seemed to be a body of a bygone timeline. Her breasts were easily a D and her ass was well rounded. She wore a one piece that looked like something Mileena would wear. From the top of her breasts going down to just above her pubic mound were exposed. As were under her ribs down to the strap of her bottoms off her hips. The back of the outfit, near the ass, was almost a thong, exposing much of her ass. She wore thigh high boots and bicep high fingerless gloves. Her color scheme was a deep, rich purple, much like her own. Sindel smiled looking at the scantily clad female.

She stirred and moaned a bit as she pushed herself up. “Where am I?”

Sindel stood regally and said, “You are in my realm. I am Sindel, the Empress of Time.”

The girl looked up at her and stood up quickly. She almost fell over, her body feeling different than she was used to. She looked down and noticed how she looked. “I… I’m wearing Mileena’s MK9 outfit. And… I have her body shape.”

Sindel looked confused as she asked, “MK9?”

The girl nodded and then remembered who she was talking to. “Holy shit. Sorry. I only know you from a game universe called Mortal Kombat.”

Sindel nodded. “I see. Well, my dear, I am very real.” She gave the girl another once over and asked, “What’s your name?”

She blushed and said, “Sam. I call myself Sam the Epic online.”

Sindel smiled and nodded. “I see. Well you are allowed to be a guest here for now. But you should know that I am worshipped by everyone here. I will expect feality from you as well.”

Sam nodded and blushed again. “Yes Empress.”

Sindel chuckled, thinking her blush looked cute. “Why are you blushing?”

Sam licked her lips before biting her lower lip. She couldn’t look Sindel in the eyes, but she had to respond. She said, “I play you in the Mortal Kombat games and in my Discord. I…”

Sindel walked up to her and stood staring at her. She pressed her breasts into Sam’s and asked, “Are you turned on by me?”

Sam gulped and said, “Yes, Empress. I’m bisexual and…”

Sindel smiled wide and leaned in planting a kiss on her lips. “Sam, I much prefer male lovers. I have had many in my milenia of life. But I also know how to enjoy a female lover. Both of my daughters certainly do. If you wish to take me as a lover, show me your strength.”  
Sam looked at her body and noticed her six pack abs, surprised by her new body. She looked up at Sindel and leaned in, kissing Sindel hard. Sindel moaned before trying to push Sam back, but she was unable to do so. She enjoyed Sam pressing her.

Sindel turned her head and said, “Let’s go to my room.”

Sam smiled and said, “Lead the way.” Her voice was forceful and commanding.

Sindel moaned and took Sam by the hand leading her towards her luxurious bedroom. Sam was nervous as she walked, but Sindel wanted strength, so she was going to give it to her. She was impressed by the beauty of it. Sindel did not have the death and destruction of Shao Kahn, but still had the beauty of Edenia. Sam smiled as Sindel closed the door behind them.

Sam turned to Sindel, and looked at her standing there in her white and black outfit. She pushed her against the door hard and kissed her hungrily. She pulled back and asked, “That strong enough for you?”

Sindel chuckled and said, “Show me more.”

Sam kissed her again, this time reaching for Sindel’s ass and lifted her up. She turned and took her over to the bed dropping her on it. Sindel moaned the whole time. Sam quickly disrobed herself and Sindel, tossing their clothes to the side. Sam stood there naked and smiled. Sindel looked up at her hungrily.

Sam climbed on the bed while Sindel backed up a bit. Sindel leaned against her fluffy pillows and watched as Sam set herself between Sindel’s legs. She looked into Sindel’s gray eyes before looking down and licking the outside of Sindel’s pussy. Her tongue rubbed up and down and up and down before shoving her tongue deep into Sindel’s cunt. Sindel moaned in delight and ran her hand through Sam’s chocolate brown locks. Sindel watched her work and enjoyed the sensations running through her body.

Sindel has had female lovers, but they all wanted her to take control. This human… she was more. Sam brought her hand up as she moved her mouth up and started sucking on Sindel’s clit. Sindel moaned and then let out a yip as Sam stuck not one, not two, but three fingers into Sindel’s box. Breathing was difficult as Sam shoved her fingers in and out quickly. Sam curled her fingers and found the soft spongy tissue, stroking it quickly. Sindel brought her other hand up and grabbed onto Sam’s hair. She pulled her closer to herself, enjoying what Sam was doing. Sam moved her hand faster and faster, in and out of Sindel’s quim until Sindel let out a loud cry and came. Sam smiled as she pulled out her hand and licked her fingers.

Sindel was laying against the pillows breathing hard, her breasts moving up and down with each breath. Her arm was over her eyes. She had a huge smile on her face as she said, “You are quite powerful, Sam. Give me a moment and I will return the favor.”

Sam nodded as she reflected on what she would have Sindel do. She then thought back to a story she read by a friend of hers who took on the Discord title of one of her universe’s protector’s, The Green Morphin’ Master, stories and remembered how a fighter wanted her girlfriend to eat her out while standing. Hmmmm, Sam wondered if Sindel would do the same for her.

After a minute, Sindel sat up, her legs hanging over the bed, and smiled seductively. “So, are you ready?”

Sam nodded and said, “Yes. Get down on your knees and eat me while I stand.”

Sindel gave her an angry look. “You want me, the Empress of Time, to get on my knees?!” she said, her voice rising.

Internally, Sam was freaking out, thinking this would be the end, but externally, she exuded nothing but confidence.

Sindel laughed and slid off the bed. “It would be my pleasure to pleasure you.” She then leaned forward, grabbed Sam by the hips, and pulled her close. She slowly licked Sam’s pussy, from bottom to top causing Sam to shiver. Sam couldn’t believe her luck. First she got Sindel off, and now she had Sindel on her knees, eating her out. She could die happy now.

Sindel pulled back slightly and used her sonic scream as a vibrator. Sam howled out, her back arched, feeling the vibrations all through her pleasure zones. Sam looked up to the ceiling, her eyes rolled back into her head. But as much as she was getting close, she wasn’t pushed over the edge. Sindel closed her mouth. She smiled and leaned in again as she nibbled, licked and sucked Sam’s clit. Sam was breathing hard as she tried to get her muscles working again. Her pussy was drenched as Sindel brought her fingers up and started stroking her. Sam was so close, she wanted to cum so badly, but Sindel held her on the edge. Finally, Sindel brought her head down and sucked in the inner labia of Sam’s pussy bringing her over the edge. She cried out, cumming over Sindel’s face. Sindel brought her hand up and wiped the cum into her mouth.

Sam was breathing hard, but she did not fall to her knees. Sindel was impressed as she stood up. She kissed Sam deeply, crushing their bodies together. Sam reached around Sindel’s back, grabbed her butt and pulled her close. She was out of breath, and slightly exhausted, but she gave all that she could.

After a minute, Sindel pulled back and crawled on the bed. She laid down on it, looking up at Sam with her lust filled gray eyes and used her index finger to beckon Sam towards her. Sam smiled as she climbed on the bed and crawled up towards Sindel. Sindel placed her hands on either side of Sam’s cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss. Sam crawled up, following her, until she was hovering over her. Sindel leaned back causing Sam to lie flush against her body. Sindel then wrapped her legs around Sam’s ass and finally pulled back from their kiss. She said, “Take me, lover.”

Sam smiled wide as she started to move her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy lips along Sindel’s. Sindel moaned as she leaned up and kissed Sam again. She brought her arms up and rubbed her hands up and down Sam’s back. Sam’s clit moved up and rubbed against Sindel’s causing both of them to moan. Sam slowly started to pick up the pace as she leaned her head down and kissed Sindel on the lips. Their breasts mashed together, their nipples pushed against each other. Sam then started kissing down Sindel’s cheek, making it to her lower jaw and bit into it. Sindel moaned and rocked her hips into Sam’s. The two women rocked together moving faster and faster as they went. Sam’s clit dominated Sindel’s, moving hers around as if it was a hard pebble.

Sindel was enjoying Sam’s ministrations. She couldn’t believe Sam was not only a competent female lover, but a strong one as well. Maybe next time she will invite a male or two to play with both of them. She moaned wildly as Sam moved across her face, licking her cheek, kissing her lips, licking her other cheek and nibbling her other lower jaw. Sam is very much the competent lover.

Soon, Sam's hips moved at a rapid pace, Sindel having a hard time keeping up, and she moaned loudly that she was close. Sindel, too, was close, as she let out a primordial moan. Their clits mashed together hard. Their nipples crushed into each other's. Sam pulled her head up, her brown, excited, eyes meeting Sindel's commanding grays for just a moment before she smashed her lips into Sindel's, kissing her hard. Sindel delighted in the kiss, reveling in the feel of Sam's soft, yet demanding lips. Soon the two came. They came together, their mounds squirting at the same time. They also pulled apart from their lip lock to let out a scream of delight.

Sam slowed down her humping before Sindel opened her legs and allowed Sam to roll off of her. Sam fell to her side breathing hard. Sindel turned to face her and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips. "You are the best female lover I have ever had."

Sam smiled wide. "What about lover period?" She knew she was pushing, but she wanted to know.

Sindel laughed and replied, "That would be Fujin." Sam sighed with a smile and nodded. Sindel added, "But you are second to him."

Sam weakly raised her fist and let out a gentle woop before dropping her arm around Sindel's waist. Sindel smiled watching Sam's beautiful brown eyes close before snuggling up to her and falling asleep herself.

****

Sindel was awoken to the sound of fighting. Who would dare be fighting on this holy day, especially in her castle. She looked at Sam, who was still lying prone, eyes still closed. But she also noticed that Sam's grip on her tightened. Sam has heard the fighting as well and pretended to still be asleep.

After a minute or two, someone in orange and black spandex came in. She has gold armor and white highlights. Her helmet looked like that of a styracosaurus. After sneaking into the Empress's bedchambers, she brought one of her gold bracelets up to her mouth and said, "I found her."

Sindel sat up quickly and said, "You may have found me, but you can't kill me." She then let out an ear shattering scream at the intruder. The intruder backed up slightly, holding her arms crossed in front of her. The intruder’s body glowed green as she resisted getting knocked over.

As soon as Sindel stopped screaming the intruder dropped her arms and said, “Dammit, woman! I’m not here for you.”

Sam looked down and said, “You’re here for me.”

Sindel looked from Sam to the intruder and asked, “Why her?”

The intruder sighed and said, “I’m from her universe. I’m here to bring her home.”

Sindel narrowed her eyes and asked, “Who are you intruder?”

The intruder was about to say something when the sound of a cocking gun could be heard. Cassie Cage stood behind the intruder only wearing a pair of pink thong panties holding one of her guns up, pointed at the helmet of the intruder. The other gun was held in her other hand. “I was gonna ask the same question. Off with the helmet, get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head.” Cassie was glowing a bright green.

The intruder said, “I’m not taking my helmet off as long as you point that gun at me.”

Cassie chuckled darkly. “I can blow your brains out right here, right now.”

The intruder matched her dark chuckle and said, “My armor is bullet proof. Don’t fuck with me, Cage. You can’t win.” Cassie frowned and pulled the trigger. The bullet crunched against the helmet and fell to the ground. The intruder turned and leaned towards the soldier and clenched her fists. She added, “That was loud in this thing.” She then threw a left hook, knocking Cassie back.

The two fought each other. Cassie fought with the skill and strength of a soldier. The intruder fought with the strength and skill of a street fighter. The fight went back and forth in either person’s favor until the intruder delivered a straight left to Cassie’s bare right tit. The intruder then performed a split and through an uppercut into Cassie’s groin. She picked up Cassie’s dropped guns and hit her in the temples with the butts. The next thing she did was drop the guns, started to move up and threw a hard uppercut to Cassie’s jaw, knocking her on her back.

The intruder stood over the unconscious Cassie looking down at her angrily. She then turned to Sindel and growled out, “I just. Wanted. TO TALK!”

Sindel sighed and said, “Then talk. We are listening.”

Before she could say any more, there was clapping from Sindel’s doorway. All turned to look and saw a naked Frost standing there clapping. Frost laughed and said, “Good job knocking Cage on her ass.”

The intruder looked to her left, trying to look away from the naked Frost. “Are you going to try and attack me, too?”

Frost laughed and said, “Nope. Don't think so Cass.”

The intruder looked at Frost surprised then reached up and unlatched her helmet. She looked almost exactly like Cassie Cage, but her hair was short. She asked, “How’d you know?”

Frost walked over to Cassie and said, “Simple. You fight a lot like her. Even have her green glow.”

Sindel looked at Cass and asked, “Why are you here?”

Cass turned to her as Cassie groaned behind her. Cassie’s eyes opened and she saw Frost’s bare pussy standing over her.

Cass walked up and said, “I’m part of a team of Rangers called the SPD Buster Squad. We fight a mutated Venjix virus that sends monsters from the computer universe to the real world. The current one we were fighting sent thirteen people into the same video game. Thirteen people were all playing Mortal Kombat 11 at the same time, each one took a different character. They all made it through the ladder and beat the game, fighting and beating Kronika and were sucked into the ending universe. I have gone through 12 universes already. One was where Stryker, Kabal, mom and Uncle Jax were helping Robocop fight an evil corporation. One, that little creep Kollector was Kahn of Outworld and his kind were helping him conquer. Jade was a goddess protecting the realms. Mom was a Titan who picked me, dad, Jax and Jacqui to be her god squad. Raiden used logic and compassion to guide the realms. Shang Tsung used other Titans to spread evil through the realms. Liu Kang chose Kitana, Bo’Rai Cho, and Kung Lao as the Elder Gods, protecting the realms. Skarlet was a blood goddess with everyone worshiping her. The Joker was on a crusade to destroy Orderrealm after killing all Kombatants. Kung Lao had changed history so that his ancestor won and was the Titan of time. Frost there had a Lin Kuei clan that destroyed anyone who opposed her throughout time. And now, I’m here before Sindel who was Empress of Time.”

Sam sighed and sat back. “Robocop, Kollector, Jade, Sonya, Raiden, Shang Tsung, Liu Kang, Skarlet, Joker, Kung Lao and Frost endings. And now Sindel’s ending.”

Cass sighed and said, “Exactly.”

Behind her, Frost had pulled Cassie up to her feet. She said, “Sounds kinda cool, to be honest with you. But I live in this timeline.”

Sam nodded and said, “And I like living in this timeline.”

Cassie frowned and asked, “What about your family and friends?”

Sam looked at Sindel then frowned. Sindel smiled gently and said, “You have a place here my dear. I’m actually quite fond of you.”

Sam didn’t know what to do. She sat there thinking for a while then said, “Alright. Alright, I have to stay. I’m accepted here. Look at me, Cass. I look good. This isn’t as bad a place as you think.”

Cass sighed and moved away from the others. She pulled up her comms and started talking quietly to someone. Sindel and Sam looked at each other funny. Frost watched Cass speak but didn’t try and listen. Cassie just glared at her counterpart. Cass held up her right hand and a metal bracelet formed. Cass smiled and ended the call. She walked over and held out the bracelet to Sam.

Sam looked up at her and asked, “What’s this?”

Cass smiled and said, “This will allow you to stay here in this dimension and allow you to communicate with people in your home dimension. My mentor was able to set that up for you.”

Sam cautiously took it and placed it on her wrist. “I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Cass nodded. “Without this, you’d die for being in a universe not your own. Especially a game universe like this one.”

Sindel frowned and asked, “How are you able to travel the video game dimensions and not be affected by it?”

Cass held up her bracelets and said, “My morpher. The Buster Squad Morphers were designed to go through computers and fight viruses.”

Kitana walked up with a sheet wrapped around her and a naked Cetrion came up behind her. Kitana asked, “Mother? What’s going on?”

Cass turned in surprise. She looked at Kitana and Cetrion then turned back to Sindel. “You… you don’t have Kitana in chains?”

Sindel shrugged and said, “I did once. But I soon realized that my people would not bend to my iron will and needed a much softer hand. My daughter could provide that and so I rewrote time just a little differently. My daughter rules Edenians by my decree.”

Cass frowned and said, “Can… can you give me a minute?” She then walked off and started to talk on her communicator.

Kitana walked up to her mother and asked, “Mother? What’s going on? And who is this?”

Sindel smiled and said, “This is Sam. She will be my new stay in lover. She has been the strongest female lover I have ever had. That is a Cassandra Cage from another universe. Apparently, she’s in love with her universe’s Frost.”

Cass came back over and said, “Ok. Ok, this universe has taken on a life of its own. Which means you may be safer than initially thought, Sam. However, that device will still allow you to contact your friends and family back in my universe. And… wow, I can’t believe this universe isn’t a game one.”

Sindel looked at Cass and asked, “Is there anything else you need to do?”

Cass nodded. “Hang on.” Her arms started to turn green with ones and zeroes flashing over them. She placed her hands on the ground and she closed her eyes. After a few moments, the green died down and she stood up. “Guess not. This place is as real as any universe in the multiverse.”

Sindel nodded slowly and took Sam’s hand. “Then you may leave my presence.”

Cass frowned. “Thank you, Empress.” She bowed slightly, almost mockingly then headed out.

Cassie watched her leave and said, “You should have let me kill her.”

Sindel shook her head. “She would have killed you instead, child. Now, return to your activities. Remember how you worship your empress on this day.”

Cassie smiled as she turned to Frost and pressed against her kissing her deeply. The two then headed out.

Kitana nodded to Sam and said, “Welcome to our Universe. And I hope you get much enjoyment out of my mother.” She then walked up to Cetrion and kissed her gently before the two headed off.

Sindel smiled and turned to Sam. “I agree with my daughter. Welcome to my universe, and I hope you enjoy your life here.” She kissed Sam deeply, laying her back on the bed.

Sam placed her hands on Sindel’s shoulders and shoved her on her back. She kissed back and said, “Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
